


Stay Awake, Don't Close Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Soft, Sweet, And Short [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Beds, Lullabies, M/M, Singing, Sleep, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander can't sleep. Thankfully, he's got the Continental Army's General to sing him to bed. Short and sweet for all your needs.





	Stay Awake, Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Stay Awake by Julie Andrews from Mary Poppins.

It was late at night, and the candlelight shining on Alexander's desk was the only thing illuminating the room. His ink feather pen looped as it wrote letters that turned to words, words into coherent sentences out of a mind like his. Washington would be waiting for this correspondence to be finished so they could deliver it to Mrs. Strong who would pass it on to Woodhull's son. Woodhull, what a funny name. Hulling wood sounds fun, or would he hull would-

 

"My boy!" George appeared in front of him, snatching the feather out of his hand and laying it to the side. Alexander's head fell onto the parchment paper, smudging ink on his forehead and on the paper. Not that he minded, as he picked his most trusted aide up and trekked upstairs to his personal quarters. Laying him on his bed, he pulled the sheets over Alexander's tired body and ordered him to sleep.

 

As he turned to finish his own correspondence, a voice behind him pleaded. "Sir," Alex asked, and George turned his head to meet the direction of the small raspy voice. "Please stay."

Not that George would turn down an offer anyway. He climbed in behind Alexander after discarding his jacket and boots, leaving him in his undergarments. Now was not the time to engage in such activities, but Alex could tell by the General's hard on that he was aroused by his sleeping figure. Two firm arms wrapped around his waist, and a deep baritone voice came to whisper in his ear, "Good night, Alexander." The candle was blown out, but, Alexander wouldn't sleep.

 

"Sir," his small raspy voice piped up. "I'm afraid I cannot sleep, and I am in need of... assistance."

 

George was too tired to engage in strenuous activity, so he punctuated his decision with a kiss of Alexander's forehead. Taking a deep breath, he started,

 

_"Stay awake, don't rest your head,_   
_Don't lie down upon your bed,"_

 

Alexander curled against his chest,

 

_"While the moon drifts in the skies,_   
_Stay awake don't close your eyes."_

 

and Alexander's eyes drooped down as if by will. He didn't stop though.

 

_"Though the world is fast asleep,_

_though your pillow soft and deep,"_

 

George's eyelids wanted to shut. 

 

_"You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_   
_Stay awake, don't nod and..."_

 

George let them shut.

 

_"dream..."_

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to the song.


End file.
